Land of the rising son
by ShadowFox01
Summary: Lilith Leads Sam and Dean to Tokyo, Japan. Where they meet an old friend of Bobby's who appears to be more then meets the eyes. Can they trust this old friend of Bobby's or is this one of Lilith's traps?


Author's Note: I rated this MA- Mature Adult- ( Ages 17 years old and older) – for content, dialogue, strong language, graphic violence, blood and gore, mild drug/alcohol usage, brief nudity (nothing graphic though), and sensuality.

Author's Note continued:

English when spoken in the story will be typed out in this way: "words/sentences/paragraphs."

English when written out on/in stuff or being written by people in the story will be typed out in this way: **words/sentences/paragraphs.**

The thoughts of the characters in who think in English in the story will be typed out in this way: "_Italics."_

Japanese being spoken in the story will be typed out this way: "(words/sentences/paragraphs.)."

Japanese that is written out on/in stuff or is being written by people in the story will be typed out in this way: **words/sentences/paragraphs.**

The thoughts of Japanese people thinking in Japanese in the story will be typed out in this way: "_(words/sentences/paragraphs.)."_

---- Enjoy! Please, read and review. Thank you!

* * *

**Land of the rising son.**

He let out a big sigh of relief when a woman announced over the intercom something in Japanese. Of which, he thought was about news to inform the passengers' of when they were about to land and at what time. The same woman or so, he assumed announced the same thing he thought she probably announced in Japanese before.

Plus, he noticed the unfasten seatbelt sign came on glowing in an eerie yellow glow almost like an omniscient creature's eyes foretelling why his brother and him came to Japan in the first place.

Which the female flight attendant said previously in a thick Japanese accent: "We will land in Narita, Tokyo, Japan at the Tokyo International Airport in 5 minutes! Please, take this time to unfasten your seatbelts. Thank you! We hope you enjoyed your flight!" the woman said with chipper enthusiasm. Then again with in his opinion was the annoying chipper attitude as before "We hope your stay or return home to Japan is a pleasant one!"

He had to still fathom the idea of how he managed to get his older brother, Dean on to the aircraft. Especially, since it's a 12 to 14 hour flight.

Dean was asleep for more than half of the trip. With the aid of instead, of the usual having a full stomach method. Dean took the sleeping pills method. Of course, it worked rather successfully.

"Hey! Dean! Wake up, man…! We've landed on the air strip!" he nudged his older brother in the left shoulder. His brother groaned in retort. "Whoa-? What?" he yawned and stretched. Then, he blinked in a clueless way and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What did you say Sammy?" "We've landed in on the air strip!? See…!" he exclaimed sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "We've landed! See and no gremlins on the wings of the plane even for us to hunt…!" He playfully gestured.

Even though, Dean was the eldest of the Winchester brothers. He was shorter in height but, he had charisma, street smarts, good with women (Of, which some would consider him a player.), a good conman, and an excellent and highly skilled hunter. Unfortunately, he isn't the brightest. He had a brown crew cut hair and green eyes. He had a tough look to him but, also a sense of gentleness. Even, though he hid it by acting all tough and macho. Occasionally, his crude humor and sexual innuendos would get on Sam's nerves.

Plus, he was secretly jealous of him because, their dad, the late always beloved John Winchester. As Sam thought favored and loved Dean more. This was due to Dean taking part on the so-called "family business"; acting like a soldier who's trained to do nothing but, kill. While all Sam wanted was to be and feel normal and fit in with everyone else. Even, though part of him realized in the very back of his unconscious mind knew this would never be a reality. This perhaps, is why Sam admires his older brother so, much. Though lately, the once free indepent spirit on which Dean trived on seems to be crushed like an uphill mound of earth underneath someone's old outdated crusty converse sneakers.

Though, these recent months changed his entire view upside down. Almost to the point of insainty that is until, Dean came back.

Now, for instance, Sam being the younger of the Winchester boys, he oddly was the tallest, Dean and Sam didn't look that similar but, they both had green eyes and brown hair,though, Sam's hair was slightly chin length and it was wavy. He is also the most intelligent of the two, who's often stuck doing research over a current case, he's not so much great when it comes to hand to hand combat, unlike his brother.

Though, he has some interesting psychic abilities. That demons and especially, Lilith have taken interest in and a close watch on.

Sam is being kept alive and at times there are failed attempts to try to kill him.

His powers he considers both half a curse and half a blessing at times. He has demon blood coursing through his veins from the yellow eyed demon named, Azazel. Dean killed the yellow eyed demon, Azazel by using the colt saving Sam just in the nick of time.

The powers Sam has due to Azazel dripping his own blood in Sam's mouth when, he was a baby.

Sam's Psychic powers have matured over the period of time his powers are: Telekinesis, precognition, immunity to demonic powers, and exorcising demons and such by psychic means.

One unsettling thing that left an air or aura of awkward silence and ferocious tension so, to speak between more often frequently then so, is Sam has an air of bitterness to him that he does his best to hide. Dean on the other hand is feeling like life should have more meaning and should be more fulfilling. Feeling much like his little brother, Sam felt when he was a teenager and until, most recently a young adult.

Sam's seatbelt was already unfastened and as he alredy predicted without any psychic help that Dean would undoubtly struggle with taking off his seatbelt. Due to him npt knowing how because, of his inmense fear of flying.

Sam still wondered and considered it to be a miracle he even got on the plane at all. then, he can to a logical sense that it was probably, was Castiel's doing. The Sam felt about Dean and his seccrets with Castiel was in what he assumed was in similar contrast to how Dean thought about him and Ruby.

As he watched his brother stumble and try to wake up his still asleep fright foot. Sam thought about the big fight they had just before they left. Of, which, he regrets and even senses his brother feels the same way too.

* * *

_**Two days earlier.**_

_Dean squirmed under the dark pink thin cotton blanket and light pink thin sheets of the cheap full-sized motel bed. He writhed in the blankets and sheets in a cold sweat. He felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest with each writhing movement that increased with each passing moment. His teeth were unconsciously being grinded together. His eye's were going into REM hyperdrive. His body fully aware of the going ons presistently tryed to jerk him out of the deep hellish dream or-- rather nightmare he was having. Hellish, indeed. Hell is what it was about all those memories that words don't-- can't describe._

_Red monochromatic hues were present all around with his eyes flickering every which way. His voice barely cracked above a whisper as muffled broken out screams came out like some sort of a broken morse code barely audible to the humans ears. Barely audible to anyone except that his little brother._

_"Dean! Dean?" Sam excliamed in a concerned tone of voice." "Mmmhph....hhnnghh...." Dean spouted out. Then, suddenly Dean let out a sharp intake of air and and his hands violently gripped the mess of the sprawled blankets and shhets he was intangled in. Then, he started convulsing like a seizure patient having an episode. "Shit! Shitshitshitshit! Dean! Wake Up! Wake up!" Sam violently shook him. He jolted out of his all to real nightmare, he could swear on all that was holy he could smell the sulfur and hear the hellhounds._

_"Wha-? What the-?" Dean mumbled as if he was out of breath as he sat up slowly in bed. His chest and face were soaked in sweat. His face was panic-stricken. Sam looked fearful. _

_"Is that another dream about Hell!? Dean!? Huh!? Is it!?" Sam roared. Dean sneered then, bellowed in retort with a semi-trembling voice "Heh. Oh, Yeah! Sammy! Dreams of unicorns and of the rainbows that come out of their asses!? It's a real hoot you should have them sometime!!"_

_The two silhouettes of the two brothers were only made aware by the cheap blinking of the neon pink motel signs inconstant flickering lights through the musty thrid story motel rooms window through the roughly textured looking salmon pink curtins. _

_"God! Dean! Your impossible! You just won't trust me!" Sam snapped vicioously at Dean. Then, Dean in an aggravated retort replied " Heh. How can you be all keen aboout trust when your swapping spit and God knows what else from that demon, Ruby!" _

_"Don't you bring her into this! She's got nothing to do with this! Sh----!" Dean cutted in mid-sentence. " Nothing! Nothing!" Dean growled then, added grolwed even louder this time. "THAT BITCH! SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Then Sam let out a loud long sound of frustration 'AARRGGHH!!" Then, Sam uproared "DAMN IT!! YOU FUCKIN' JERK!!" _

_Then, Sam stormed furiously out the motel door slamming it shut behind him._

_Then, there was an aura of queer akward silence and ferocious tension that filled then room the rest of the night._

_Neither of them saw eachother until 1:35 in the afternoon the next day._

* * *

**_{End of Flashback}_**

**Back to the Present Day.**

Hey, Sammy. Bobby taught you the Japanese so,...Yeah. Uh.. do your thing.." Dean told him to do so. sam sighed and than, rolledd his eyes at his big brother's mild foolishness. Though, he had to admit he couldn't help but, smile and think : _"I'm actually pround to be his little brother...."_

Then Dean tryed to hit on a Japanese woman claiming he was from hollywood making a movie. The woman spoke English with a mild Japanese accent.

"Owww!!" Dean yelped and glared daggers at Sam. "(Very sorry, Miss. You see my brother is a drunken fool.)" "(That's alright. He's cute but, tell him I'm taken.)" Sam laughed and Dean replied dumbfounded 'what?!" Sam answered "She's married." "Ohhh, well, ..Uh..uyeah, I knew that. I just wanted to see if she could tell us where our hotel is.."

"Sure..." replied Sam then , he chuckled. Then, Dean slapped Sam across the back of the head. "Owww!" yelped Sam. Then, Sam and Dean walked towards the gate to hail a taxi cab. Before, they exited the main airport terimal they exchanged their all time witty brotherly banter "Bitch!" "Jerk!"

_**To Be Continued....**_

* * *

Author's Note: Next time their go wander around Tokyo, meet an old friend of Bobby's and, and the reason why Lilith led them to Tokyo, Japan in the first place.

Thanks for reading! Please, read and review!


End file.
